Keeper of Our Hearts
by kizziejanay
Summary: AH."I watched as she slept soundly on my couch; Adeline in her arms and a slight smile on her beautiful face. I knew in that moment that I had never truely loved Tanya...EXB Rated T for now cuz I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1: My Angel

**A/N: Okay....so this is my first fanfiction. I apologize if it is absolutely horrible but i really wanted to try writing one. I don't really mind not getting reviews, but it would be nice to know what you think so that I know whether or not this is worth continuing. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: As I'm sure you know, I do NOT own the characters from Twilight! But thank goodness Steph does, otherwise we'd have nothing to write about!**

Chapter 1: My Angel

I awoke to a loud banging noise coming from downstairs. I groaned and rolled out of bed, making my way down to the kitchen to investigate the commotion. I stopped in the doorway and smiled at the scene before me. Addie was standing in her chair at the kitchen table, her arm outstretched, trying desperately to reach a spoon resting just out of her reach while Alice scurried around in an apron making breakfast. When the spoon was finally in her grasp, a mischievous smile spread across her tiny face and she glanced over at an unsuspecting Alice. I grinned in anticipation at what my little angel would do next and suddenly the spoon was sailing through the air before hitting my sister square on the shoulder. I held in my chuckle as Alice spun around.

"Adeline Elizabeth! Did you just throw a spoon at me?!" Her tone was scolding but I could see that she was trying hard not to laugh.

"It wasn't me Auntie Alice!" Addie's face softened into an innocent pout as she continued. "It was Princess Puff." She held up her pink stuffed lamb for Alice to see. She just smiled and shook her head, while placing a plate down in front of Addie.

They still had not noticed me watching so I stepped into the kitchen, placed a kiss on Adeline's head, and then turned to address Alice.

"What are you doing in my house at 8:00 on a Saturday morning, Alice?" I tried my best to sound grouchy and irritable.

"Well good morning to you too, Sunshine! I came by to make Addie breakfast and then take her shopping. Since it is your day off I thought you could use some 'you time'. Besides, she needs a new dress for mom and dad's dinner party next week."

I had completely forgotten about my parents' annual get together since I had never actually attended one. My adoptive father, Carlisle, was the primary resident at the hospital here in Forks, Washington. Every year, he and Esme hosted a party in honor of the doctors and a few other respected members of the community. Adeline and I had just moved over from Chicago six months ago because I had taken a position alongside my father at the hospital so this year we were required to attend.

"That's fine, Alice. It will give me a chance to relax. I'll meet up with you at the park a little later and we can get some ice cream." I shot Addie a wink and she squealed in delight at the prospect of the ice cream.

"YAY! ICE CREAM! Will you push me on the swing today daddy?"

"Of course, Princess. Now finish your breakfast so you and Auntie Alice can get a move on." She devoured the rest of her breakfast quickly and then she and Alice were off to the mall. I wandered up the stairs to shower and get dressed for the day. I sat at the piano for a while, glad to finally have some time to let my fingers dance over the ivory keys. Playing and composing were two of my favorite things to do, outside of spending time with my beautiful daughter.

My mind began to wander back to Tanya and the circumstances that brought Addie into my life. She wasn't my biological daughter but I loved her as if she were my own and for all intents and purposes, I was her father. Her mother was gone and I didn't know who her real father was. I was all she had left.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the shrill ringing of the phone. The caller ID alerted me that it was Alice so I went ahead and answered.

"Hey Alice. How's my baby girl? Have you finished torturing her already?" I said as I chuckled into the phone.

"Ha-ha. Very funny brother dearest. I was just calling to let you know that we were finishing up at the mall and that we'll meet you at the park in half an hour."

"Okay. Thanks Alice. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and went to find my shoes. The park was just a block from the house so I decided I would go ahead and walk down.

When I got there, I found a bench near the playground and sat down to wait. I watched as children ran around screaming and laughing, yelling "Watch me! Watch me!" at their parents. It wasn't long before I was joined by Alice and Adeline and I became one of the proud parents I had been watching earlier.

We stayed for an hour or so before heading back to the house to get ready for dinner. We were meeting my brother, Emmett, and his fiancée Rosalie at the restaurant, along with Rose's twin brother, Jasper, who happened to be mine and Em's best friend and Alice's boyfriend. As Addie and I walked up to the door os the restaurant to greet my siblings, I heard Emmett's deep, booming laughter, followed immediately by a loud slapping sound and a mumbled "ow". I just shook my head and smiled. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2: Brown Eyed Beauty

**A/N: WOW! I really wasn't expecting that kind of response to my story. I went ahead and wrote the second chapter...feel free to let me know if i could do anything to improve the story. This chapters a little longer, so I hope it doesn't get boring. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 : Brown Eyed Beauty

The past week has gone by in a blur. I wasn't even sure it had actually gone by at all. I was currently standing in my closet trying to decide what shirt to wear to my parents' tonight. Since I hadn't actually been to one of their parties yet, I wasn't exactly sure what to expect, or what to wear.

"WEAR THE EMERALD BUTTON DOWN WITH BLACK DRESS PANTS!" I heard Alice yell from down the hall, where she was fixing Adeline's hair. I swear she's psychic or something. It's creepy.

"THANKS AL! WHAT ABOUT A TIE?"

"YOU DON'T NEED ONE!"

I slipped on my shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I was sure that at some point tonight I would get bored with the company and escape over to my parents piano and there was no way I could play with my sleeves in the way. It annoyed me. Carlisle and Esme had bought the piano for me when I was younger and had kept it even though I was the only one in the family who could play.

I walked out into the living room to wait with Jasper. We had decided to ride together so that Alice could come over and dress up Addie. I personally didn't see the point. She was only 2 ½ and she was absolutely beautiful, so people thought she looked adorable regardless of what she was wearing or how her light brown hair was done.

When they finally emerged downstairs, we headed off to the party. The trees that lined the long driveway were wrapped in tiny lights that made the large white house look like something out of a fairytale. As we walked through the door, we were greeted by a very excited Esme.

"Oh there you are Edward!" She said as she hugged me. It was a little akward, considering Addie was still perched on my hip.

"Addie, sweetie, you look so beautiful! Aw…and you match daddy!" Esme squealed in delight. I looked down and noticed Addie's dress for the first time. It was a sleeveless, emerald green dress with a sash around the waist. On the sash was flower and on the bottom hem of the dress were what looked like petals. She really did look beautiful.

"Thank you Maymay! Auntie Alice helped me pick my dress! Do you like it?" She couldn't pronounce mom's name correctly when she first started speaking so it came out as Maymay and the name just kind of stuck.

"I love it, honey! Now, why don't you go see your grandfather while I introduce daddy to some friends."

"Okay Maymay! Bye daddy, have fun!" And with that she was bounding across the room to Carlisle's waiting arms yelling "GRAMPA!!" the whole way there. Esme grabbed me by the hand and began pulling me around the room, introducing me to other residents of the small, quaint little town. Since Addie and I lived in Port Angeles, I hadn't actually met anyone around here besides the other doctors.

Once we had made it through the majority of the crowd, my mother brought me to a gentleman around their age with graying brown curls and bark brown eyes. He turned towards us giving Esme a smile and a hug.

"Esme, it's good to see you. Thanks for inviting us again this year." He said as he released her and stepped back.

"It's good to see you too Charlie. I'm so glad Bella was able to come with you this time! This is my son Edward. He just moved back from Chicago. Edward, this is Chief Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." I said, taking his hand.

"You too, son. Have you met my daughter?" I shook my head and he began to look around. He must have spotted whoever he was looking for behind me because he and shouted, "Bells! Come here for a second!"

"Yeah Dad?" The voice was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard and when I turned to see who it belonged to, I was met with the most amazing, deep brown eyes I had ever come in contact with.

"This is Esme's other son, Edward. Edward, this is my daughter, Isabella." The beautiful creature before me blushed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi. You can just call me Bella." She said shyly. When I took her hand to shake it, I felt a sudden spark of electricity before I noticed Bella blush even deeper.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." After we had been introduced, we spend the rest of the party talking and laughing. One of my family members would pop up here and there to say hello to Bella. They all seemed quite fond of her.

"DADDY!!!!" All of a sudden something smacked into my leg screaming and giggling. I looked down at Addie just as she lifted her head to peek behind her. Then she squealed again and tried desperately to climb my pant leg.

"You can run, but you can't hide, short stuff!" Emmett. I laughed and bent down to pick up Adeline just as my bear of a brother came walking up.

"There you are Addie!" He grinned and then turned towards Bella. "BELLY WELLY!!" He then proceeded to gather her in a bone crushing hug and spin her around, with Adeline laughing all the while.

"Can't. Breathe. Em." He just laughed and set her back down before turning back to me.

"I see you've met Eddie" I glared at him "and this little monster is Addie-poo." He said while poking Addie in the ribs.

"Uncle Emmy! My name's not Addie-poo! And I'm not a monster!" Addie pouted a little bit before turning to Bella.

"My name is Adeline! Everybody calls me Addie, though, 'cept daddy. He call me Princess. But you can call me which ever one you want!" I stared down at her in shock. She was very mature for a 2 year old, but she tended to be a little shy. Her sudden introduction of herself had thrown me off guard.

Bella laughed and said, "Well Addie, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella. It's very nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Addie shook it before reaching forward so Bella would hold her. This also surprised me. Addie had never taken to anyone so quickly.

Bella was very good with Addie. She laughed and played and talked to her for the rest of the evening, since my mother had pulled me to the piano and demanded I treat the guests to a little music.

Once everyone had left, and Addie had fallen asleep, we got in the car and drove back to Port Angeles. Alice and Jasper had stayed at my parents and said that they would drive over tomorrow to get Alice's car. Once I had successfully gotten Addie changed and in bed, I put on my pajamas and fell asleep dreaming of a beautiful brown-eyed angel.


	3. Chapter 3: The Guest

**A/N: okay....so sorry about the wait guys, but this chapter is a little longer than the last two. I hope you enjoy it! I'm off to work and im not sure when i'll be able to update, but tell me what you think about this! (EDIT: okay...there were a few mistakes i didnt catch at first, but i think i finally got them fixed. if you see any more, please let me know.)**

Chapter 3: The Guest

She was on my mind constantly for the next two days. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Those deep, brown, expressive eyes and that musical laugh- they would be embedded into my mind for eternity.

I sighed and locked the door to my office. Carlisle was waiting for me at the front desk to walk out to the parking lot with me. Addie and I were having dinner with my family this evening. She was already there, having spent the day with Esme while I worked.

Carlisle paused at my silver Volvo to say "See you in a few" before continuing on to his Mercedes. The drive to their house from the hospital was relatively short, maybe 15 or 20 minutes, and soon I was driving down the long drive. Carlisle was just getting out of the car when I pulled up behind a rusty red Chevy truck. Must be this mystery guest. I really could care less, my mind was on other things.

As I walked in the door, I was greeted by Emmett's loud guffawing, Alice's bell-like laughter, and the sweet giggling of my beautiful little princess. I smiled at the sound and made my way into the dining room to see what had them all laughing. What I saw had me frozen in the doorway, mouth slightly agape, staring like a madman.

There on the floor was the angel that had been haunting my thoughts. Bella was sitting up slightly, propped up on her elbows with her legs splayed out, her hair in her face, and a beautiful blush staining her cheeks. I finally got a hold off myself to walk over and offer her a hand. She looked up shyly, blushed even deeper if that's possible, and then grabbed my hand to pull herself up. The shock that ran through my body in that moment was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

"Why did no one else think to help Bella up off of the floor instead of sitting there laughing at her like lunatics?" I asked to distract myself for a moment.

"Because it was funny and it happens so much that we've gotten over rushing to her aide." Alice chirped from beside me, finally getting over her laughter. I frowned at her.

"It's okay, she's right. I'm a klutz." Bella responded, brushing it off as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. Then, looking desperate to change the subject, she looked at me and asked,

"Where is your wife? Is she not going to be joining us?"

Alice and Emmett took that as their cue to leave the room, pulling Addie along with them. Bella seemed to notice this and quickly apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to, I..I just assumed…." She trailed off, gesturing vaguely in the direction Emmett had carried Addie.

"It's okay. I don't mind, but first I guess I should tell you that Addie isn't my biological daughter. I adopted her. I'm the only parent she's ever known and I don't quite have the heart to tell her that I'm not her real dad. Not yet, anyway." Bella was looking sadly at the doorway. "Oh." That was all she said but I took it as a prompt to keep going.

"I met Addie's mother, Tanya, in high school. We started dating senior year. After we had been together for three years, I proposed. We were young and in love so she agreed. Early on in our relationship, we had talked and agreed that we would wait until marrying to have sex. I'm old fashioned and she wanted to please me, I suppose, so she went along with it. We had been engaged for a few months when she began to try and…deepen our physical relationship, I guess. She insisted that we were engaged and that was basically the same thing. I just refused and told her I wanted it to be special, perfect." I paused for a moment here to take a deep breath. The story would only go downhill from here. Bella looked up at me, her eyes shining and curious after all I had told her.

"After a few failed attempts, Tanya came to me crying and upset, apologizing without telling me what she was apologizing for. When she was finally able to tell me what was wrong she just blurted out 'I love him! I'm so sorry Edward, but I love him so much!' I was taken aback. I had no idea what she was referring to, but I knew it couldn't be good. She told me about a man she had met at work and how they had become friends. She said they had fallen in love. She told me it was different than her love for me. She said she thought that maybe we were meant to be best friends and nothing more. She told me she had slept with him and that she was pregnant, but she didn't want to hurt me and that's why she tried to pressure me to have sex with her. I just sat there, expressionless, trying to let it all sink in. She apologized again, for the thousandth time and told me she couldn't stay away from him any longer. I just nodded and let her go, knowing I would always love her." I had let a tear slip through and Bella hesitantly reached forward to brush it away, whispering "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

I chuckled once without humor and replied, "Oh, that's not the end, Bella. Would you like me to continue?" She nodded slowly and I began again.

"Tanya called me after a couple of days. She was crying hysterically into the phone but I was able to understand what she was saying. Apparently, this guy she was so in love with, I don't even remember his name, but apparently, he wasn't too thrilled with her news about the baby and he left her. I loved her so I told her I would help her through her pregnancy and with the baby until she was stable and settled. I also told her I would not take her back, I still wasn't quite over the fact that she had cheated on me, after all. She said that was okay, that she still thought we were meant to be friends. She was right, she did become my best friend. Everything was okay between us and I began to wonder if I truly loved her or if she was right along. I'm still trying to figure that one out. The good feelings didn't last. She died in child-birth. In her will, she had specified that her child go to me. She didn't have any siblings and she wasn't close to her parents. They didn't even know was pregnant until they were contacted about her death. She had confided in me that she wanted to name her daughter, if she was in fact a girl, Adeline. She said she had always thought it was a beautiful name. When she was in labor, she seemed to know she wouldn't make and had whispered to me that her middle name was to Elizabeth, after my birth mother. And so I complied with her wishes and took Adeline Elizabeth as my daughter, without consulting my family or anyone else. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I took a deep breath, relieved to be finished and feeling slightly lighter, having shared my story with someone outside my family.

I turned to Bella to apologize for the length and saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. When she saw that I had turned she tried desperately to wipe them away and cover her face with her hair. I reached forward without thinking and began to brush the tears away with my thumbs. She blushed crimson and sniffled, looking up at me from under those beautiful lashes. I couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, her arms were around me in a tight embrace and it took me a second before I was able to function enough to return the hug. We just stood there for a few moments in one another's arms and the feeling was incredible. There was nowhere else I would rather be in that moment, or any other moment for that matter. But, of course, all things have to end and we were interrupted when Alice peeked in to tell us dinner was ready. We broke apart and settled around the dining table as my family filtered in. Everyone kept up comfortable conversation and they regaled me with some of the more embarrassing things that Bella had accomplished while she just smiled and turned red.

After dinner, Addie pulled her swiftly to the living room begging her to watch _The Lion King_ with her and Princess Puff. I smiled at the thought that they had grown so attached to one another. Addie seemed to love Bella just as much as if she were family. And Bella seemed to love Addie as well. I could see love flooding her eyes as she pulled her onto her lap and settled in for the movie.

"Do you like Princess Puff, Bella?"

"I _love_ Princess Puff! Lambs are my favorite animal. My dad calls me his 'little lamb' because he says I'm quiet and fragile." I could definitely see the similarity and I smiled involuntarily. Addie just giggled and hugged Bella tighter.

"This is me and Princess Puff's favorite movie. I like it 'cause lions are daddy's favorite and she just thinks Simba is cute." Addie tried to whisper, "tried" being the key word. Then she and Bella giggled.

"So the lion and the lamb are in love, are they?" Bella asked while she tickled my princess playfully. The lion and the lamb. Me and my Bella. Wait! _My_ Bella? She isn't mine, although I was smiling at the thought.

I sat and watched the angel and my princess as they watched the movie and eventually fell asleep curled together on the couch. I had told my parents that Addie and I would just stay the night in my old bedroom so I tiptoed over to remove Addie from Bella's arms. I couldn't help stopping to stare at them for a moment, with a smile forming on my face, no doubt.

Bella was so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep. She made me feel things I had never felt before. If I had any doubts about what love was before now, they were long gone. Because, standing there, watching as she slept soundly on my parents couch; Adeline in her arms and a slight smile on her face, I knew. I knew in that moment, deep in the pit of my stomach, that I had never truly been in love with Tanya. But boy was I in love now. I was in love with an angel, _my_ angel.


	4. Chapter 4: Devious Smiles

**A/N: here's chapter four! I just wanted to let you guys know that i won't be able to update this everyday. I have school and a job that take up quite a bit of time during the week. But i will try to get a chapter in as often as possible. Its a lot easier on the weekends. Be patient with me. Thanks and ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: Devious Smiles

"Why don't you carry Bella up to the guest room while I will go put Addie in your bed?" I was pulled from my reveries by Alice's hushed voice and her hand on my arm. She had a small, knowing smile on her face; not the devious, plotting kind that I had grown so used to seeing, but a genuine, loving smile. I couldn't help but return it.

I lifted Addie from her arms carefully and handed her over to my small, pixie-like sister. It was a comical sight, but Alice is strong for her size. As I bent to pick up Bella, Alice's voice floated into my ears once again.

"You like her don't you? I don't think I've ever seen you look at anyone that way before. Not even Tanya. I'm glad you've finally found someone worthy of a great guy like you." I just stared at her for a moment in awe. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Alice seems to know everything, even if I have only just figured it out for myself.

"Yes, Alice, I do like her." I whispered. "But I just met her and I doubt she could possibly like me after such a short time. And to add to all of that, I just dumped my whole sob story on her not 3 hours ago." I frowned, feeling the truth of my statement as soon as I had said it. "Plus, I have a kid. That scares women off. They don't want a guy with all this baggage."

"Don't assume Edward. I haven't seen Bella this happy in a long time. Just being around you seems to brighten her face. And she's really taken to Addie." With that she was halfway up the stairs. I followed, stopping at the guest room to lay Bella gently on the bed. She looked so peaceful. If only she could see past everything I've been through and just see _me_. I shook my head and retreated to my room.

I changed and slipped into bed beside my adorable little girl, who was lightly snoring into her pillow. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

A wonderful smell woke me in the morning. Addie was still sleeping soundly and with the aroma of a delicious breakfast swirling around my head, I was pulled from the room. I made my way downstairs to see what Esme was making.

"Esme, what are you making? It smells amazing." I said walking into the kitchen, looking for something in the refrigerator. All of a sudden, Bella's head pooped up from around the refrigerator door.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I woke you! I didn't mean to. I just thought I'd make breakfast for everyone since I ended up crashing here last night. I didn't realize I was making so much noise. I'm sorry…" she was beginning to ramble and blush profusely, and though I found it endearing, I figured I'd save her from her embarrassment.

"It's fine." I interrupted. "I just thought you were my mother. And you weren't making any noise whatsoever. It was the wonderful smell that woke me." I smiled at her, causing her to blush deeper.

"Oh, okay. Well, would you like to help me get the table set and everything put out, since you're down here?" She looked down at the pan of eggs she was currently working on as if asking me to help set out my own breakfast was a major offense. I just chuckled and began to pull plates down from the cabinet. I was just about to start up a conversation when I was interrupted by someone thundering down the stairs.

"Emmett." Bella and I both muttered at the same time. She was smiling and shaking her head. Emmett appeared in the doorway, looking around frantically. When he spotted Bella in front of the stove, his eyes grew wide. I was beginning to get confused, but it is Emmett so I just shrugged it off.

"ALRIGHT!" He screamed and started jumping up and down in his place. Bella giggled and then Alice yelled from the stairs.

"Emmett, you big dummy! You woke up Addie. What are you yelling about?"

"Bella's making breakfast!" He yelled back, his eyes still wide and focused on Bella. I heard Alice running down the stairs and then she was at Emmett's side, holding a very confused and groggy Addie. She, too, bounced in place for a moment before setting Addie in a car and then taking a seat beside her. Emmett quickly followed suit. Bella stood there laughing at the scene that had unfolded before us.

"Quit laughing and feed us, woman!" Emmett whined impatiently. Now I laughed. I didn't question the actions of my siblings just yet. Instead I just set the plates on the table and took a seat on the other side of Addie. When I looked up, Carlisle was walking into the room, adjusting his tie, with his doctor's coat draped over his arm.

"Did I hear someone say that Bella made breakfast?"

"You sure did Carlisle. It's almost ready." Bella replied, pushing another batch of eggs around the pan.

"Well, isn't this a treat!" Esme had walked up behind Carlisle. I couldn't hold my curiosity in any longer was about to ask about their reactions, but my little princess beat me too it.

"Does Bella make yummy breakfast?" She was looking between Emmett and Alice, who had excited smile on their faces.

"THE BEST!" They yelled at the same time. Again, Bella simply laughed and set the eggs down on the table, along with bacon, pancakes, toast, sausage, and orange juice. "Dig in." was her reply.

I have to say, it was heaven. "I think that was probably the best tasting breakfast I have ever had. No offense Esme."

"None taken, Edward dear. I agree completely, Bella is an amazing cook." Bella smiled and thanked Esme.

"If you think this is good, you should let Bella make you dinner. Damn, that girl can cook!" She blushed and looked down.

"Emmett, language! Addie doesn't need to hear that and no one else wants to." Esme scolded. Emmett looked down, ashamed. Addie just giggled at the fact that her grown uncle was getting in trouble. I looked up to see Alice glancing between me and Bella, that devious smile beginning to form on her lips. I looked over at Bella to see that she, too, was looking at Alice. When she noticed the smile, she groaned.

"What are you planning, Alice?" She asked hesitantly, knowing she would probably regret it.

The excitement in Alice's eyes grew tenfold and replied as cryptically as always.

"Oh, you'll see. I have to go call Jazzy!" With that, she was gone. I could tell that it was going to be one of those days, and apparently so could Bella.


	5. Chapter 5: Dance with Me

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Things have been a little hectic. I hope you like chapter 5 and feel free to make suggestions...and definitely tell me how im doing so far. It's really encouraging when you find out people like your story!**

"OKAY EVERYBODY! We are going… SHOPPING!"

A chorus of groans rang out through the kitchen. Bella buried her face in the arm and I thought I heard her mutter something that sounded like "Oh no, not again."

"Oh, stop complaining! I already called Jazz _and_ Rose and Esme is taking Addie for the day. We are going and that is final." Alice stood at the end of the table glaring at us, daring one of us to complain. She then focused her attention on Bella, who was still hiding her face.

"Bella, I already know what you're thinking. You are NOT getting out of this. Don't bother trying to compromise either because it won't work. You are GOING to try on clothes, you are GOING to get whatever we deem worthy, and you are GOING TO LIKE IT! OR ELSE!" Bella simply sighed in defeat and raised her head, looking at Alice with the best puppy-dog pout she could muster.

"Can I at least pick one store, Alice? Pretty please?" I sat there dazed. I had prided myself on being practically immune to Alice's pout, but she had nothing on Bella. That face, that pout, would bring the strongest of men to their knees. I was shaken from my haze by Alice's voice.

"Bella, that is totally my move. You can't use my own pout against me, it won't work. However, I appreciate the effort and we can go to ONE bookstore. That's it though, okay?"

"I'm confused." _Of course you are, Emmett. When are you not?_ "Why the bookstore, Alice? I thought Bella got to pick?" My brother is an idiot. Even I could tell you that Bella is an avid reader, and I barely know her.

"Emmett, this is Bella we're talking about. What is the one place in the mall that she would willingly go?" Alice put her hands on her hips and spoke to him like you would a kindergartener.

"Oh, that's an easy one! She would go buy a book, duh!" Emmett sat there smiling like he had just found the cure for some rare disease while we all just stared at him, in awe of his stupidity. Alice just shook her head and turned back to Bella.

"Rose will be here any minute so get upstairs and get dressed so that we can get to work." Bella's shoulders slumped forward but she trudged up the stairs.

"OH! _Oh!_ I get it now! Bella _chose_ the bookstore, right?" The look on Alice's face in that moment was priceless. She was at a loss for words. Finally, she managed a quiet, "wow" before she turned for the stairs and whispered to me to send Rose up when she got here.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we got to the mall, the girls decided to hit the bookstore first so that they could get it out of the way. While Bella was browsing the shelves, I noticed Alice and Rosalie standing off to the side whispering to one another and occasionally glancing at Bella. That's when I saw it. That evil, mischievous grin that had appeared on Alice's face this morning. It was back, and this time Rosalie had one to match. They were planning something that involved Bella. Poor girl. At that moment, they glanced at me and the grins got wider. I gulped. Oh no, that can't be good.

For the next few hours, I kept a close eye on the two of them. I was afraid to turn my back on them for a second. I can only imagine how Bella feels, _if_ she's noticed it, that is.

Four hours and 10 bags later (10 bags _each_), the torture was finally coming to an end. Just in time, too, because it was approaching dinner time and Emmett was getting restless.

"I'm hungry!" He whined. I really hope I don't have to listen to this for much longer.

"Fine, Em. We're done, so we can go to dinner. And after that, we're going out. Rose and I want to go to this swing dancing class we heard about. They teach you the steps and then everybody dances for the rest of the night. It sounded like fun." Alice sent Rose a sly smile and I knew that this was the plan that had been brewing all day. I can't believe I was so worried about it before. What was so sinister about swing dancing?

It wasn't until we got there and partnered off that I realized what all the secret glances and smiles were for. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all together, which meant that Bella and I had no choice but to be partners. Alice had figured out that I was attracted to Bella. Alice was trying to set me up with one of her best friends.

Not that I minded, of course. Quite the opposite actually. I couldn't deny my attraction to Bella, nor did I want to. I mean, I was practically in love with the girl. Or, perhaps I was already there? I knew I had never felt this way before, not even about Tanya, so why was I so hesitant to admit that I may have actually fallen in love?

The lesson began and I took Bella's hands in mine, still thinking about my feelings toward her. That electric shock that seemed ever present when I touched her shot up my arm and I reveled in the feeling as we repeated the steps the instructor had shown us. Was this what love really felt like? Was this what I had been missing out on all of these years?

I hadn't noticed when the instruction had ended and I now found myself standing off to the side against the wall next to the angel that was devouring my thoughts. She was watching Jasper twirl Alice and lift her off the ground in one swift, fluid motion. They were perfect partners, not just in dancing, but in life as well. I had always envied them. I wanted that same happiness. I wanted to have a partner to dance blissfully through life with. I looked down at Bella again just as she looked up at me.

"Would you like to dance with me, Bella?" She smiled and took my hand. I knew right then that I had found what I had been looking for. The only question was whether or not she would feel the same.


	6. Chapter 6: Can I Call You Mommy?

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update guys. I've been really busy with school stuff lately. I know this chapter is short, but don't kill me just yet because I'm posting two! And I will try my hardest to get a third up this week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Mommy Dearest

After that night, Bella and I had gotten closer. We would meet for lunch on occasion and sometimes she would even drive out to have dinner with Adeline and I. Addie absolutely adored Bella and it seemed as though the feeling was mutual.

Tonight, we were going out to dinner with my family again. Bella was, of course, joining us. She was practically part of the family already. Maybe someday that would be made official, but for now I was just happy that she was always around. As I tried one last time to tame my unruly mane, I called out to Addie to see if she was ready. She had insisted on dressing herself tonight.

"Addie, honey, are you ready?"

She didn't answer so I immediately set off toward her room. She was sitting on the bed, shoe in hand, with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong princess? Are you okay?"

"I c-can't do m-my s-s-shoes!!!" Her sobs grew louder as the tears continued pouring down her face.

"Shh…it's okay honey. Do you want me to help you? I'll show what I'm doing so that you can do the other one yourself. How does that sound?"

She sniffled and nodded so I took the offending shoe from her tiny hand and undid the little buckle. She watched intently as I slid it on her foot and slowly refastened it.

"See, it's easy. Now you try." I handed her the other shoe and she eyed it doubtfully. Then, very carefully, she copied my movements and after a minute or two, she had successfully gotten it on. She looked up at me, beaming at her small triumph.

"I did it daddy!" She jumped at me and I pulled her into a hug.

"You sure did! Now let's go show Bella and Aunt Alice! They'll be so proud."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner was….eventful. But what isn't when Emmett and Alice are involved? We all went back to my parent's house afterwards. Addie was half asleep when we got there and Esme suggested that we just stay over. I was about to take her upstairs to my room but she insisted that Bella come too. So the three of us made our way to my old bedroom and I laid Addie down on the bed so that I could go get the pajamas that Alice kept here for her. When I came back, Bella was holding her and humming softly to her. I approached silently, for fear that she would stop, and laid the clothes down on the bed.

She began to change Addie's clothes and it just looked so natural. I couldn't tear my eyes away. And then she said it.

"Goodnight, Mommy Bella. I love you."


	7. Chapter 7: Addie's Happily Ever After

**A/N: Okay....second chapter of the night! This one is quite a bit longer. It's closer to my average word count. I hope you like this so far. Don't forget: constructive critism is always welcome. I'm an artist, not a writer, so i dont mind advice on how to better myself.**

**OH! And i noticed i have been forgetting my disclaimer...so from here on out i want everyone to know that...**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER! (Except Adeline and Princess Puff of course)**

Chapter 7: Addie's Happily Ever After

I stood there in shock as I stared at Bella to gauge her reaction. Her face held nothing but shock as well, but in a split second her expression changed to one of pure bliss.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Sweet dreams." With that, Adeline drifted off to sleep. I was numb. I couldn't move, and Bella didn't seem to be able to either. She just sat there smiling down at Addie while I stared at the two of them, imagining what it would be like to be a real family, for Bella to be a mother to my daughter. Then I started thinking about Bella having children of her own. I saw an image of a very pregnant Bella, pregnant with _my_ child. I wanted it so badly. I wanted to have a family with Bella. I wanted Addie to have siblings to play with. I wanted it all.

I hadn't noticed that Bella had moved towards the door. She looked back, still smiling, and asked if I was coming. I nodded, knowing I would follow her to the ends of the earth it she asked me to.

When we got downstairs, neither of us had yet to say a word. I decided to be the first to break the silence.

"She really does love you, you know." I wasn't sure how else to start. Asking her out on a date right away probably wouldn't be the most tactful approach.

"You have an amazing daughter, Edward. I'm just glad she's allowing me to be a part of her life. And…I love her, too." It was then that I noticed the trail left by a single tear on her cheek. I took a slow step toward her and gently wiped it away. My heart swelled at the loved she had for my daughter and the hope that she might one day feel just as strongly about me.

"Bella, I've been meaning to ask you something." I began. She simply nodded in encouragement, urging me to continue. "Well, I'd like to take you to dinner, just the two of us this time. I'd like to take you out on a date."

She looked at me momentarily before a small smile spread across her face. "I'd love to, Edward. I was beginning to think you'd never ask." To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I had been dwelling on this for months, fearing her rejection. To know that she had been waiting for it had me completely floored. It was certainly a pleasant surprise.

"I…I didn't realize you had been waiting for it, or else I would have asked sooner."

She sighed and looked me straight in the eye, her brown orbs piercing me through completely.

"I like you Edward. I thought it was obvious." She blushed and looked down, somehow embarrassed by her declaration. I smiled at her as I lifted her chin with my finger.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about Bella. To tell you the truth, it's a relief to here you say that. I've been wanting to ask you out for quite a while now but was afraid you didn't have any sort of romantic feelings toward me. Knowing that you do makes it so much easier for me to tell you that I like you as well." She smiled and leaned into my hand, which had moved up to cup her cheek.

"How about Friday night? Or is that too soon?" She bit her lip and looked at me with those big brown eyes.

"Friday is perfect."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner Friday night went off without a hitch. I had an amazing time and as far as I know, so did Bella. After I had dropped her off at Chief Swan's house, I swung by my own parent's house to pick up an already sleeping Addie. I had carried her up to her room and laid her down, she was already in her pajamas, and was tucking her in when I heard a very quiet "Daddy?"

"Yes princess? What is it?" I could see a question burning in her eyes. Whatever it was, it was very important to her and I would try my best to answer it.

"Daddy, do you like Bella?" Well, that was unexpected. "Of course I like Bella, sweetie. She's very nice."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before she turned to me again. "Are you in love with Bella, daddy?" Now I was in shock. I knew she was mature, but to know that there was a difference between like and love is a wholly different matter. Being the intelligent little toddler she is, Addie took my silence as a que to continue.

"It's okay if you love her daddy. I love her too. And, maybe, since we both love her, she could come and live with us someday. I would really like that. And, I would really like for Bella to be my mommy, too, if she wants to." I still wasn't sure what to say, so I just continued to stare at her. Finally, I found my voice.

"Addie, honey, just because you love Bella, well, it doesn't mean she will want to come live with us. We might love Bella, but she has to love us too for that to happen." I tried to put it as gently as I could. I didn't want to upset her.

"I know that, Daddy. I know she can't live with us and be my mommy yet, but maybe if we show her that we love her, she can start to love us, too. Then you could get married and we could be a happy family. That would make me really happy, Daddy, even if it doesn't happen for a long time."

"I'm glad you like Bella, princess, but we'll have to wait and see about the rest of that happily ever after, ok?" I could tell she was getting sleepy. She yawned once and laid her head on her pillow.

"Okay, Daddy. But you really should tell Bella that you love her. I promise I won't say anything, but you should." With that, she was out again. I was still in awe of all that she had said when I finally made it into my own bed. I drifted off to sleep with visions of Addie's happily ever after. She certainly gave me a lot to think about.


	8. Chapter 8: Took You Long Enough

Over the next few months, Bella and I went on increasingly more dates. At first, it was once every couple of weeks but recently, we've been going out every weekend. It was Saturday night and I had decided to take Bella to a little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. We were enjoying our dinner, having a light conversation, when Bella furrowed her eyebrows and set down her fork. Needless to say, I was very confused. As far as I knew, nothing I had said warranted that kind of reaction.

"Edward? Can I ask you something?" I just nodded, wondering what direction her thoughts had taken. I still hadn't quite gotten the hang of deciphering Bella.

"I was just wondering, well… I wanted to know" she blushed as she stumbled over her question. I was really curious now. I nodded in encouragement, silently begging her to continue.

"Well, I want to know where we stand. I mean, what am I to you? We've been on multiple dates and I was under the impression that you had some sort of feelings for me, but you have yet to act on them. So, I guess, I just want to know where this is going?" The last statement came out more as a question. I stared at her, completely flabbergasted. This woman always seemed to surprise me. No matter what I did, I couldn't figure her out. She was a mystery that I so desperately wanted to solve.

"Edward?" I was shaken from my stupor by her angelic voice.

"Sorry, you just took me by surprise. Bella, I haven't made a move to secure you as my girlfriend because I was unsure whether your feelings were anywhere close to mine and I was a bit afraid of being rejected. To tell you the truth, I've been trying to gather the nerve for quite some time now. After getting to know you and then seeing how you interact with Addie, I haven't been able to stop thinking about. So, in answer to your question, I would be honored if you would let me be your boyfriend." I was a little bit afraid to look at her now but I did anyway, not wanting to seem like a coward. She didn't say anything at first. She simply smiled at me.

"Okay then. I'm glad we got that all sorted out because the waitress covering those tables back behind us keeps eyeing you like a piece of meat. It was getting annoying and now I have an excuse to tell her off. Nobody looks at _my_ man like that." She giggled and I couldn't help laugh along with her. I had been expecting her to blush and get all self conscious but no, she gets possessive and jealous of a girl I hadn't even noticed existed. She truly was an amazing woman.

"What are you smiling at?" She had her head tilted to the side in that cute way that a puppy sometimes looks at you. I couldn't help letting another chuckled escape. She smiled at the sound.

"You, Bella. You never do what I expect."

"Well, maybe that will keep you interested for a while longer, then. If you never know what to expect, you can't get bored. At least you know I'll never be predictable."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love." We continued through the rest of dinner chatting about insignificant little nothings as I continued to fall more and more in love with the angel before me.

After a few days, Addie had, of course, noticed the change in our relationship. When she gets a boyfriend, when she's about forty, he'll never be able to get anything past her. Poor guy. Bella had been over at the house, watching Addie while I was at work. When I got home, my little princess had all but tackled me to the floor. After I finally got her back on her feet, she resumed her position on the couch with her coloring book in her lap and Princess Puff loyally by her side.

Bella gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before asking what I wanted for dinner. She had taken to cooking on the nights she was here. Apparently, she didn't trust my ability to feed my daughter properly. I hadn't told her that Esme used to make me help in the kitchen and, next to her, I was the best chef in the family. I just didn't have the heart, plus, I really loved the thought of having Bella in my kitchen making dinner while Addie brought me up to speed on her day. It felt right, complete. Like we were a happy little family.

Once Bella had disappeared into the kitchen, I took a seat next to Adeline.

"How was your day Princess?" She was coloring a picture of fluffy little kitten green. She responded without looking up, concentrating only on her picture.

"It was just fine, Daddy. How was work today? Was Grampa there?"

"It was fine and, yes, Grampa was there. He said to tell you that he and Maymay are going to take you out for a day of fun this weekend."

"Okay Daddy" she said absently. She only responded like that when she was thinking of something else. She must be getting ready to change the subject.

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me that you asked Bella to be your girlfriend?" She looked at me now, with an adorable pout plastered on her face. Normally, I would blame this on Alice. But the look on her face reminded me so much of Bella that it was ridiculous. If you didn't know any better, you would think Bella was her mother. A rush of emotions swirled through me at this prospect. I almost forgot about Addie's question but the quiet little huff that escaped her lips brought me back to the present.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just asked her the other day. How did you know I asked her? Did she tell you?"

"No, I saw you give her a hug and kiss her on the cheek. You never used to do that so I just guessed." She huffed louder and crossed her arms. "I'm really mad at you for not telling me Dad. I really like Bella!" Uh-oh. She only called me "Dad" when she was planning on not speaking to me for a while. I had to think of something quickly. It broke my heart when she ignored, but I guess that is what she was trying to accomplish.

"I'm really sorry, Princess. It's just that, well, we wanted to wait and, um, tell you together. At dinner." Hopefully she would believe me. Instead of forgiving me she just turned her head away and closed her eyes.

"Addie, please forgive Daddy. You know I would never keep things from you on purpose. Come on, Honey." I was on my knees in front of her now. I heard a quiet giggle coming from the kitchen door. Bella was standing there with a spatula in her hand watching our exchange with an amused look on her face. Addie looked up at her as well and then began to giggle along with her. It was such a beautiful sound. The perfect harmony woven together by the laughter of my girls.

"I forgive you Daddy. I just can't stay mad at you." I leaned in and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Princess. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy." Bella laughed again, very softly, causing me to look up once more.

"She's got you wrapped pretty tightly around that little finger of hers, doesn't she Edward?"

"I suppose you do, don't you Princess?" I chuckled as I lightly touched my fingertip to her nose.

"Not too tight. Auntie Alice wouldn't be happy if I messed up my pretty manicure." At this, Bella burst into laughter. I simply shook my head, hoping that some of Bella's aversion to all things Alice deems "fun" would rub off on Addie. I don't know if I can handle another Alice. Another Bella on the other hand…


	9. Chapter 9: A Disasterous Ending

**A/N: Here it is! The long awaited chapter 9! Chapter 10 will be following close behind but it might be a while after that. The start of the fall semester is quickly approaching.**

Tonight was the night. I had everything planned out and I was finally going to do it. Bella and I had been going strong for months now and I was ready to make her mine. I could do this.

Addie was sitting on the floor playing with some new toy Emmett had gotten her for her birthday. She's growing up so fast. I glanced up at the clock for the thousandth time. _Where is she?_

Just then Alice burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late, I got held up at the office."

"It's fine Alice. No big deal." Liar, it's a huge deal for you right now! Okay, calm down. I ran through my mental list once more.

_Babysitter... _Check. She's late but she's here.

_Car keys…_Check

_Pants…_ Of course you have pants on you idiot! Someone would've mentioned it if you didn't.

_Ring…_

As I reached this last and most important item on my list, the small box tucked securely in my pocket seemed to expand in size so that it now felt as though it weighed about ten pounds. It was definitely there but my hand fumbled in my pocket briefly just to be sure.

"You'd better get going. You still have to pick Bella up."

I shook myself out of my thoughts at the sound of my sister's voice. She looked concerned and sympathetic.

"Yeah…okay. I'll see you later. Bye Princess, bye Alice." I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"Bye Daddy! Have fun with Bella…and stop being so nervous!" I managed a small smile at her. My baby girl was so perceptive. I'm not entirely sure she knew what I had planned for tonight but she knew that it was an important night just the same.

I felt Alice's small hands on my back pushing me through the open door.

"Get a move on! And good luck tonight!"

*****************************************************************

She was absolutely breathtaking as usual. She had half of her hair pinned back loosely and she was wearing a beautiful black cap-sleeved dress that reached down to her knees. She was a vision and it didn't help calm my nerves one bit. We arrived at the restaurant and were led to a small table in a quiet corner. I would occasionally reach toward my pocket to be sure the ring hadn't disappeared but thankfully I was able to catch myself each time before Bella noticed.

Dinner went off without a hitch. We ate and chatted quietly about our days and other trivial things as usual. I had planned to propose during desert. It was her favorite part of the meal. The waiter brought out the cheesecake that we had ordered and I began to prepare the speech I had been working on since I bought the ring two weeks ago.

She was in mid bite when I called for her attention.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" She looked so adorable with her mouth full of cheesecake and her face the color of a tomato.

_Here goes nothing. It's now or never, Edward. Just say it already._ I was chanting this in my head but for some unfathomable reason I could not bring myself to comply. I couldn't say the words that I had been so desperately wanting to say. Finally I managed a response.

"I love you, Bella." Ugh. _You idiot! What is wrong with you, you coward!_

She smiled a genuine smile, though I thought she seemed a little disappointed. Was she expecting something more? Had she been waiting for this moment as I had?

"I love you, too, Edward." I smiled back at her, though I'm sure it probably wasn't as warm as usual, and we finished desert. The check was paid, the evening concluded, and the moment wasted. I drove Bella home and kissed her goodnight before retreating back to my apartment drowning in my own misery.

"How'd it go? Do you guys have a date in mind? I can't wait to start..." Alice trailed off as she caught sight of my expression. "She said no? How could she possibly have said no?!?!"

"She didn't say no, Alice. She didn't say anything because I didn't ask her. I feel like such a failure. I'm going to bed. Thank you for watching Addie." She didn't say anything else. She simply nodded and gathered her things. She knew I needed space.

After I had showered, I sat there staring at the tiny velvet box mocking me from the dresser. I had blown it. Everything was going smoothly and then I just chickened out. What was I so afraid of? Perhaps it just wasn't the _right_ moment. I was suddenly struck with an inspiration. I knew what was missing and exactly how to fix it. I went to bed formulating my new plan. This time I was going to do it and it was going to be perfect… I hope.


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Girl's Proposal

**A/N: Okay...heres chapter 10! Two chapters in one night! Pretty awesome right? I'm pretty sure i worked out any spelling and grammar errors but let me know if i've missed anything. I'll get started on the next chapter tomorrow but i dont know when i will have it finished and posted. Right now i'm pooped and im gonna turn in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: A Little Girl's Proposal

I woke up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. Today I would make up for last night's blunder. I was off today, which was goo because I had a lot to get done. First I needed to call Bella. I chanced a look at the clock. I decided it wasn't too early and grabbed my phone.

It rang a few times before I heard a breathless "Hello?"

"Good morning, love. What were you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just reading." I chuckled. Of course she would be reading. When was she not?

"Why do you sound like you've just run a marathon then?" I smiled into the receiver, already knowing that she had run to answer the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward. What did you need?" I laughed again. She was so stubborn sometimes.

"I was just calling to see if you would like to come over tonight. I wanted to cook you and Addie dinner." I heard a quiet giggle on the other end.

"You're going to cook? What are we having? Frozen TV dinner?" I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with my culinary abilities, Bella. Will you join us or not?"

"Of course I will. I'll be there at six?" I confirmed that six was fine and after we said our goodbyes I set to work on my plan.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

5:57. She should be here any minute. Deep breaths.

"Are you ready sweetie? Bella will be here any minute." Addie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Daddy. For the bazillionth time, I'm ready. I know what to do."

"Ok, go on into the living room." As she walked off there was a knock on the door. Heading back to the kitchen I shouted that it was unlocked and to come on in. I heard the door click open and listened from the doorway, waiting for my cue.

"BELLA!!" I peeked around the corner and watched Addie fly into the arms of the woman I love.

**BPOV (surprise!)**

"BELLA!!" The second I was in the door of Edward's apartment, Addie was sprinting toward me. I pulled her into a big hug and asked her "How's it going sweetheart?"

"It's going just fine. I'm so glad you're here! I wanted to ask you something really important." I just laughed, thinking it would be something about a game or a word she didn't know.

"Go ahead honey." She looked up at me. She was smiling but at the same time I could tell she was serious. This question must really be important to her.

"Bella, you know I love you right?" I smiled down at her.

"Of course I do honey. And I love you, too."

"Good, that should make this easy. Bella, I want you to be my mommy and move in with us. Will you? Please?" I just stood there shocked. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Honey, um, I would love to be your mommy but there are so many factors to consider. I'm sorry sweetie, it's complicated. You'll understand when you're older." To my surprise she didn't cry or even protest. She gave a sad smile and said "Oh. I was sure you would say yes. We got you a ring and everything. Daddy even let me help pick it out." I noticed for the first time that she was holding a small box in her tiny hand.

"Do you want to see it?" She opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver band with a small princess cut diamond in the center with two even smaller sapphires on either side. It was simple but gorgeous. It was perfect. And I was utterly confused. I heard a slight shuffle behind me. I spun around with Addie still in my arms and gasped at the sight before me.

Edward was before me on one knee smiling nervously up at me. My heartbeat went into overdrive. Was this really happening? I had thought that maybe he was going to propose last night and when he didn't I began to feel foolish for even thinking it.

"Bella, love, I've been trying to do this for some time now but the timing was never quite right. I can't wait any longer. I love you with all my heart, Isabella Marie Swan. Would you do us the honor of becoming my wife and Addie's mother?"


	11. Chapter 11: In Perfect Harmony

**A/N: okay guys...chapter 11**

Chapter 11: In Perfect Harmony

She didn't move or speak. She just stood there staring at me with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. I was beginning to get nervous. Had I done something wrong? Maybe she didn't love me as much as I had hoped, as much as I love her. Or maybe she was just opposed to marriage? Her parents were divorced after all, maybe she's afraid. Oh man, I really should have talked to her about this…or at least had Alice bring it up at some point.

As I continued to berate myself Bella moved. She set Addie down on the floor and knelt in front of me, never breaking eye contact. _Great, she's going to try and let me down gently._ She stared at me for a moment more before leaning forward slightly and placing her hand on my cheek. _Here it comes._ I couldn't help but look down. I can't begin to tell you how miserable I felt sitting there waiting for her to utter the words that would rip my heart to shreds.

She noticed I wasn't looking at her and gently called my name,

"Edward." She whispered. I reluctantly looked back into her eyes only to find them glistening with tears.

"Edward, I would love nothing more than to be your wife and Addie's mom. I'm yours. I have been for quite some time now." She said it all in a nearly inaudible whisper but I heard her loud and clear. Every ounce of hurt was washed away the moment the words left her lips and then suddenly I was flat of my back on the floor. Bella was on top of me with her small arms wrapped tightly around my waist and her face buried in my chest. I could feel the flood of tears soaking through my shirt and all I could do was hug her back and grin like an idiot. She looked up at me with blurry eyes and a matching smile on her face. I was about to lean in and kiss her senseless but we were attacked by a squealing little blur. I had almost completely forgotten that Addie was present.

"YAY! I just knew you would say yes! I'm gonna have a happy ever after just like in the stories!" Bella laughed quietly before replying. I was still at a loss for words.

"You sure are sweetie. We all are." She looked at me and smiled as she said the last part.

"I love you." I blurted. It was probably the only thing I was capable of saying at this point.

"I love you, too, Edward. And I always will." She leaned in and gave me a small, chaste kiss before pulling back again.

"And I love you both, Mommy and Daddy!" Addie had no idea how good it felt for me to finally get to hear her say that but I would be willing to bet that she felt just as good saying it.

"Mommy. You know, I really like the sound of that. We love you, too, Addie. So much." I liked the sound of it too. Bella would be a wonderful mother.

Addie handed me the ring box and I slipped the ring onto Bella's finger. The three of us just sat there smiling and embracing one another. I felt complete. Nothing needed to be said and no one moved from our spot on the floor. We were a family. From now on everything would be perfect. It would be just the three of us and nothing could shatter the serenity we had found in the moment.

Just then there was a knock on the door and it was thrown open before anyone had time to react. "Welcome to the family Bella!" There stood my entire family beaming at us, with Alice in the lead. I just shook my head and smiled while Bella and Addie giggled softly.

I suppose I spoke too soon.

THE END

**A/N: Don't hate me for ending it like this please. I didnt want a story that went on forever and we all know that they are going to live a happy peaceful life....mostly. With Alice and Emmett around there is bound to be some craziness! This is how i had originally planned on ending it. Personally i love it this way and i hope you do too. Let me know what you think and thanks for bearing with me and reading along. Who knows...maybe someday there will be a sequel. But right now i am working on a different story. im actually going to try and get multiple chapters written before i post anything just to be sure i dont hit a dead end with this idea and leave you hanging. if all goes well i will post it and let you know! Thank you for your support! And to all those who reviewed...You guys are AWESOME!!!**

**~kizziejanay**


	12. AN: New Story is up!

**A/N: Alright Guys… chapter 1 of "A Little Taste of Heaven" is officially up! Go check it out and let me know what you think! I'm working on getting chapter 2 cleaned up and ready to go so be on the lookout for that as well.**

**Love you guys**

**~KizzieJanay**


End file.
